


We Need A Medic!

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [67]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Can you do a poe imagine where he gets ingured and you’re a medic and really shy and innocent. You patch him up when gets hurt but after that you two keep running into each other please !!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	We Need A Medic!

The mission Poe was on wasn’t even bad. There was just some mishaps that may have resulted in a concussion and had blood running down his face. “We need a medic here!” Snap shouted as he and Kare carried Poe into the medbay. 

Poe had a frown on his face, “I’m really fine, guys!”

You scamper over to them after their desperate calls, “H-How can I help you?”

Poe shrugged off Snap and Kare, “I’m fine.”

Kare scoffed, “You hit your head pretty hard, Poe. Plus, you got a cut on your head!”

You nodded, “O-Oh, well, I, uh can look at you-I MEAN YOUR INJURY! I can look at your injury!” 

Poe couldn’t help the small smile that made his face when you stumbled over your words, “Actually, yeah. I think that’s best.” He pat his friends and fellow pilots on the shoulders, “Thanks for bringing me. I’ll be okay now.” He then turned and followed you to one of the beds.

“Take a seat, please,” you said in a small, mouse-y voice.

Poe followed suit and hopped on a bed. He swung his feet back and forth as you examined the wound on his temple, “So how’s it lookin’, doc?”

“Oh, uh, I’m not a doctor. I’m a nurse, actually. And, it’s nothing too bad. Just need to clean it up and put a sealing salve onto it.”

“Perfect.” Poe watched as you made your way around the area grabbing the needed supplies to fix up Poe’s minor injury. 

You dappened a small hand towel in water and began to wipe away the blood on his skin, “AH!”

You jumped back in fright, “Oh my stars! I’m so sorry!”

Poe chuckled, “I’m just messin’ with ya. I’m fine.” You frowned, not appreciating the little prank he pulled. He shook his head, his smile fading, “I’m sorry. That was mean.” He held out his hand to you, “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Nurse L/N.” You mumbled.

Poe smiled, “Nice to meet you, Nurse L/N.”

“You too,” you mumbled and you got back to work.

* * *

After that day, you started to see Poe everywhere, in and out of the medbay. Sometimes when you’re on the bridge talking to Kaydel, he’d come by, flash you a smile and say “Hey, Nurse L/N.” You’d always give him a shy smile and murmur a “Hello” back. 

“How’s it goin, Nurse L/N?” You jump at the voice as the person sat beside you in the dining hall. It was Poe, of course.

“Hello, Commander.” You said shyly as you took a sip of water.

You didn’t look at Poe, but if you did, you’d see that he was evidently anxious about something. He kept rubbing the back of neck and biting his lip, “Hey, sooo…I was wondering..maybe you’d like to hang out sometime?”

The question took you completely off guard, “Like-Like a date?”

“Well yeah-I mean no! Not unless that makes you uncomfortable! Then it doesn’t have to be, but if you want it to be, sure!”

You couldn’t help but giggle. The usual cock sure Commander had become a bumbling buffoon, “Alright, Poe. It’s a date.”

Poe smiled, “Great! Awesome! Fantastic!” Poe just sat there staring at you until he realized it was getting a bit awkward, “Oh, um, I’m gonna go now.” He stood up and began to walk away until he realized that he also didn’t tell you when the date would happen. He came rushing back to you, “Oh! Um, tomorrow night. Meet me in the hangar.” 

You nodded, “Okay.”

“Okay. See ya, Y/N!” Poe rushed out of there with a big smile on his face, leaving you in the same situation as well.


End file.
